Taking Notes 11
by Sheryl Nantus
Summary: Jack finds that writing reports can be fun. Kinda.


Title: Taking Notes (1/1)  
  
Author: Sheryl Martin/Nantus  
  
Email: xfdragon@zoominternet.net  
  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters and places are the property of MGM,   
  
World Gekko Corp and Double Secret productions. This piece of fan fiction was created   
  
for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or   
  
trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognised characters and places, and this story,   
  
are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead is   
  
coincidental and not intended by the author.  
  
Archive: anywhere you want! Helio, S/JD... anyone wants it, help yourself!  
  
Rating: PG-13, UST to the max… but no more than I think you'll see in any episode!   
  
Sam/Jack!  
  
Spoilers: None.  
  
Summary: Jack finds that writing reports can be fun. Kinda.  
  
Taking Notes (1/1)  
  
By Sheryl Martin/Nantus  
  
There is a certain corridor in the Cheyenne Mountain Complex that most personnel avoid   
  
like the plague - or the mess hall, depending on your taste. In that hallway are a variety of   
  
storage rooms, electrical rooms and a certain Colonel's office.  
  
And, even with a mountain surrounding it, it is not as soundproof as many could want.   
  
So when a certain Major walked by the junction of said corridor and the rest of the level   
  
and heard loud and graphic cursing echoing off the walls, there was no doubt as to where   
  
it was coming from. Nor the probable cause.  
  
"Sir?" Glancing around the corner she could see into the sparsely decorated office and her   
  
commanding officer sitting behind the desk; scowling.  
  
"Carter…" He growled at the keyboard, jabbing at the keys with dagger-like precision.  
  
"Is everything all right?" Moving just inside the room she waited as he glared at the   
  
screen.  
  
"This." Stab. "Report." Stab. "Is." Stab. "Driving me nuts." He peered up over the top of   
  
the monitor. "If a Snake could get inside a computer…"  
  
"Can I take a look?" Trying to sound as soothing as she could, Sam moved around beside   
  
the irate Colonel. "Oh, the mission to P4X-836."  
  
"If I never see another happy face…" Slumping back in his chair he looked at the ceiling   
  
tiles as Carter moved in on the keyboard.   
  
"Janet said the drugs wouldn't affect us unless we had prolonged exposure…" Her voice   
  
trailed off as she bent over the desk, immersed in the screen. "Ah, here it is. You must   
  
have accidentally accessed the spreadsheet function."   
  
As her fingers moved over the keyboard Jack O'Neill fell silent, his gaze falling on the   
  
black tshirt in front of him, the fabric taut over her body as it ran down and into her   
  
uniform pants. The slightest bit of a gap was starting to open at the base of her spine as   
  
she shifted her weight from side to side, causing a similar reaction from her CO. Leaning   
  
back in his chair his eyebrows rose just as his eyes travelled further downwards, slipping   
  
all the way to the regulation boots that held very little appeal for him. The blonde hair   
  
had fallen away from the back of her neck, exposing ivory-colored skin that probably   
  
hadn't seen the light of day since her last regulation haircut.  
  
"Now we'll just cross-reference to my own report and Daniel's…" She muttered, shifting   
  
from one foot to the other again; sending a ripple effect down her back and through the   
  
man beside her.  
  
"Yes. That would be good." He deadpanned, propping one elbow up on the arm of the   
  
chair and his hand along the side of his face as he leaned even further back, glad that the   
  
wall was nearby.   
  
"Oh, you forgot to save to the hard drive as well." Sam shook her head with a sigh. "Sir,   
  
we've been all over this before."  
  
"I forgot." Jack began to rock back and forth in his chair, a wide grin on his face. "I'm   
  
beginning to remember about the hard drive now, however."  
  
Oblivious to his reaction Carter continued to tap on the keyboard. "I swear, Sir… there's a   
  
reason why your office is hell and gone from the rest of the complex."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"And you know that General Hammond is getting a little less patient with us not having   
  
our reports in on time."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"This is becoming a routine."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
Sam looked back over her shoulder with a smile. "Should I sign you up for special classes   
  
on how to use the computer, Sir?"  
  
Jack shrugged. "If you feel the need, Carter." He sat up in his chair, brushing imaginary   
  
lint from his lap. "Of course, I could just stop doing reports…"  
  
Standing up she pointed at the screen. "I don't think General Hammond would agree with   
  
that. I've already compiled the data and sent it all to the printer in my lab. Better ink there   
  
and I'll just hand it in along with mine."  
  
"Which you've already completed."  
  
"Of course." Walking around the edge of the desk she paused at the open door. "Any time   
  
you need help…" She pursed her lips as if to whistle, then stopped. "Just call." A wide   
  
grin and she was gone.  
  
"I am *so* busted." O'Neill whispered to the empty room. Shaking his head with a wide   
  
smile he began to type expertly on the keyboard. "Now for my next trick…"  
  
------------------ 30 ------------------- 


End file.
